User talk:AnnaOurLittleAlice
Re:Moving Rockall (Seafaring Confederation) to Rockall Since the page has been left untouched for well over a year (not to mention being underdeveloped), normally, I wouldn't see an issue with that (I have modified or moved pages that haven't been touched in over 3 years before). However, the original author, Daneofscandinavy, is still "active". At the time of this response, he last logged in on February 27 of this year according to . It may be best to first ask permission on his talk page to make sure. If he gives the green light, by all means do so and if you need help with mass-moving, I'd be glad to help. If he does not respond for over a week, go ahead and move anyways. I will leave a message on his talk page to notify him of his change should he come back. I am guessing that he would not mind although as a matter of courtesy, it does not hurt to verify :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:25, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Adoption of Rockall I see you already adopted Rockall, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm completely okay with that. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) 17:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) love your seafaring confederation just wanted to say I love your seafaring confederation. Does it go with any project? Jbwncster (talk) 03:56, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Nearly Real World: Hello! Just wanted to say that your Seafaring Confederation is really cool! Also, if you wanted to, feel welcome to join the Nearly Real World! I'd be happy to move my nation's border (See The Republic of Rythenburg) in order to let yours fit! If you don't want to, I'm fine with that as well, but if you do ''decide to joing our neat little group, just let me know at Javants. Thanks! Happy Conworlding! Javants (talk) 07:49, March 16, 2016 (UTC) New Nation Idea Dear AnnaOurLittleAlice, I was just struck by an idea for a new nation in the Nearly Real World, although it does involve your nation, the Seafaring Confederation. I propose that, historically, there was a large empire (marked in yellow in the map to the right). This empire will have lasted most probably from the late middle ages (circa 1500) to the nineteenth century (circa 1830), and will have consisted of several territories. Following this, a series of socio-political upheavals lead to its splitting up, forming the nations on the map below and to the right (including your Seafaring Confederation. I believe this would make a very intersting senario, and would lead to an intersting story. I would like to know your thoughts on this. Please Note, this is a proposition, so the nations I suggest are not set in stone! Secondly, your application for the Nearly Real World has been accepted, and I am in the process of updating this information. Thank you for your time, and Happy Conworlding! Javants (talk) 06:54, March 18, 2016 (UTC) '''Re:' As you have said, there are some historical issues which could be quite easily rectified with greater historical consideration, but do you wish to collaborate on the fundamental idea? If so, I will create a page on the historical empire, and then this can be built in order to create a consistent history for the descendent nations of that empire, thus allowing others to adopt to the project as well if they wish, however, there are a couple of considerations that need to be made: 1. When and where this empire began and also why. 2. Where it's greatest extent was. 3. The historical dominion of individual areas (which you have mentioned) that contribute to when it becomes part of the empire. 4. The reasons for its demise and contemporary implications. 5. Name, and other biographical information. It would be great to know what you think! Thanks! Javants (talk) 10:07, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I have just gotten several ideas about the nation, and would like to hear your opinion on them. Firstly, the nation could have been formed circa 1550, in the Brandenburg region of Germany, forming some sort of Union, which would later develop into an empire as its territories expanded throughout Germany. By around 1700, this German Empire would reach its full territorial height, as depicted in the maps above (if this coincides with your nation). Following this, a series of civil or international conflicts weaken the empire and cause it to collapse, with its eventually breaking apart in around 1810. It could be around here that several parts of the empire fall apart, such as your Seafaring Confederation, however, some parts of the Empire may still stick together, eventually disbanding alltogether following the First World War (similar to Prussia). It would be interesting to see what occurs as a result of this empire geopolitically, especially considering the French Empire, Industrial Revolution, World Wars, and onset of Communism in the following years. Glad to hear what you think! --Javants (talk) 10:23, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: ''More Re: ''I found what you have described to be very interesting, and am going to create a sub-project page in the Nearly Real World, where we can begin to write and develop this idea. I think it would be a good idea to include Switzerland and Denmark as well. In addition to this, do you think that as the empire enters the 18th century, it would form a much more militaristic empire, similar to that of the French empire in the 19th century, which would allow to it to further expand outside of protestant boundries? Tell me what you think of this. Also, I have temporarily named this sub-project page the Greater German Empire, although this name can be changed if you so wish. It can be found on the Nearly Real World home page as well, and we can now begin to describe it on the page. I will lay out a template as soon as possible. Do you think we should open this project to external contribution as well, or make it invite-only? Please let me know what you think, and enjoy your Conworlding! Javants (talk) 07:22, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: ''('Yet Again):'' I agree with your point and placing further emphasis on the mental studies (such as philosophy and literature) rather than militaristic expansion. However, it would also be worth considering that this society, which is rather open to philisophical and theological discussion, as it may seem, may also consist of political controversy. Thus, we need to decide whether or not it is actually an empire, in which one person rules, or, like the Holy Roman Empire, it consists of many different subdivisions, making its politics much more complicated. I think it would be best to continue working on this project if we start adding in details our selves, and then we can discuss any issues that we may have with that information in the page's talk page. I think that the map which you have uploaded already will suffice, although if we do decide to allow it to further divide into subnations, we will need to put this on the map. Thanks for your contribution, and happy conworlding! Javants (talk) 06:59, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Got a rather odd comment on a talk page for one of my articles Hi Anna, since the comments were made nearly half a year ago and they have not been repeated since, there's not much we can do in terms of disciplinary action but if you believe you are being harassed, we will respond accordingly. In the mean time, you can elect to remove the comments themselves as they are in talk pages of your contributions (and they do link to pornographic sites which are against the Wikia Terms of Use). There may have been the chance that this user (who has contributed before on this wiki with edits done in good faith) may have had a spambot that linked these unusual remarks as well. However, if this user does it again, I will be the first to handle it. Thanks for letting me know though! [[User:Centrist16| ]] 05:25, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Conworld I have a country called the Cubits Reicholand and it borders the Seafaring Confederation. I was wondering if we could work on the The Great German Empire's history together because both Cubitsreicholand and Seafaring Confederation were part of it. ~~Wario Toad 32~~ I'm not sure what areas were invaded. I could maybe figure that out. Hello! I want to do a collab project with you. I have an island we can share and develope together. Dominican Republic / Haiti esqe kind of thing. If you're interested hmu. Thanks! ~Jon Yes, any time! Let me know when you're ready. I have already completed my finals exams, so I'm free any time. Good luck on your exams! ~Jon ~~Wario Toad 32~~ Great German Empire What's the history of the Seafaring Confederation? Did the Great German Empire spilt into Seafaring Confederation and Gelogland? Maybe we can work on this. Also let me know when your finals are completed. That would be a little helpful. Thanks. ~Jon Skype Group We should have a skype group for Altverse. Should I make one and then post the link somewhere. We could discuss stuff like the Great German Empire because my country is located in Germany, Poland, and Eastern Europe which would have been part of the GGE. Seeing your maps, I'm sure you'd take interest in this one. :) ~Jon ::We already have a Skype for Conworlds. Send me a PM at bowwow.28 and I'l invite both of you :> [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Noven Anno| ]] 09:22, July 16, 2016 (UTC) History http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Cubits_Reicholand I made this a few months ago and I'm wondering how we could fit this history in with the 2 countries. Don't know what areas of the Seafaring Confederation were invaded and maybe later in time the 2 countries become allies in Northern Europe. ~~Wario Toad~~ Nearly Real World What do we have for Northern Europe so far? Hello, I wanna ask: How did you make Coat of Arms for Dogger? What program, what site? Gtacher1099 14:31, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Long time no see Good to see you back and editing again! Do you still hate Discord? :< [[User:Goldentrash| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 05:49, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Anna! (or Alice, idk) I wanted to ask you about translating your articles about Seafaring Confederation. Can I? Minecrafter900 11:27, December 2, 2017 (UTC)